


Panic Room

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Wanda Maximoff Angst, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new villain steps into town with something new up their sleeve... will the Avengers be able to escape from one of their town's mind?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just big Wanda angst

It was only 3AM when they were all woken by the sound of the alarm blaring.

Red emergency lights flashed as Steve rushed through the corridor, Tony in tow.

They met with Maria and Nat, and waited for the others. Peter rushed in, looking terrified. He relaxed when he saw Tony, who let out a breathe he didn't realise he had been holding, "Kid," he sighed in relief.

"Mr Stark! What's going on?"

"We don't know," Steve input.

Peter nodded before going over to talk to Nat as they waited.

The next to arrive were Sam and Bucky, and Steve looked relieved. 

They quietly consulted him, before going off to stand by themselves.

Carol arrived next, looking slightly frantic

"Guys, where's Wanda?"

"I dont-" Steve was cut off by a huge rumble, and the roof of the Compound was ripped off.

From the night, a Creature floated in, holding Wanda by her neck.

Carol gasped- she could tell Wanda was short of breath, and could read by her movements that she was close to passing out.

"Let. Her. Go," she growled

"No," The creature replied with a wicked grin, "Not yet. I will, I just need to do something."

It flew to the ground, still holding Wanda. Carol gazed at her girlfriend, who was gasping for breathe, and a wave of anger washed through her.

The mustered up her strength, drawing in her powers, and flew at it.

Pointless. 

The creature raised a pinky, creating a force field around it and Wanda. 

Carol smashed into it, flying back into the wall. 

She stood up, and watched in horror as it bent over Wanda, doing something.

It straightened up, and held a glowing red orb. It threw it with a grin, so that the red energy seeped from it and bled into them, and disappeared.

The last thing Carol saw before she passed out was Wanda, lying on the floor, deathly still.

* * *

Carol woke up in a red glowing room- the same as the room they were in in the Compound, but different. The walls were dripping with black blood, and the floor was slippery.

"Hey," she heard a voice, and whirled around to see Steve.

"I tried all the doors, where locked in," he said, ignoring her brandished fist, which refused to glow.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I dont know."

When all of them were awake, and had noticed the disappearance of Wanda, a voice- the voice of that creature- rang out.

"You are inside Miss Maximoff's mind. If you escape, I will leave you all alone. Fail to do so and not only will you cause Miss Maximoff severe mental damage, but will be unable to protect the world you love from me."

They stared at each other in shock, before a door sprang open.

"Your first trial awaits. Good luck" 


	2. When I was younger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's childhood memories:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood/coughing ig?? And Abuse

They walked through the door into a field. A boy and a girl sat in the middle. 

They were painfully skinny, and their clothes were dirty. Natasha guessed they were around eight, though they looked younger due to their malnutrition.

"Wanda! Wanda!" The boy said, and Natasha realised it was probably Pietro

The girl chased around the boy, laughing giddily. They ran around the field for some time, until Wanda began to cough.

Pietro stopped, looking worried. Natasha guessed this wasnt the first time. 

Wanda coughed harder, until bile and blood began to come up.

"Come, Wanda. Let's get you home," Pietro placed a hand on his sister's shoulder 

"But Papa-" 

"-isnt home. Besides, he can't blame you for being sick."

Child Wanda nodded, letting Pietro guide her away.

* * *

They watched the two skinny retreating backs, before turning to each other.

"Wow. That's-" Peter began

"Sad," Tony finished. Steve nodded, taking one last look at the twins. Wanda had began to collapse into Pietro, who was holding her up.

"So...she was sick?" Sam asked

"I'm guessing so. They probably had a shitty dad, too," Tony said, his tone bitter. Steve put a hand on his back, comforting him.

Suddenly, another door popped up from thin air, springing open.

Cautiously, they walked through. Inside was a small room with a bed in the corner, a small threadbare sofa in the middle, and a kitchenette in another corner. The bed was empty, and on the sofa, in front of a TV, was Wanda.

She looked different; was probably a year older.

She had a very thin blanket around her, and was gazing at a sitcom that was on telly, with unseeing eyes.

A woman was at the sink, presumably washing up.

Just then, the door opened and the stench of alcohol filled the air.

"Oh, honey, your home!" The woman said brightly, walking over to the man to take his coat.

He waved her off and enhanced on Wanda, who looked too weak to get up off the sofa, but was cowering to the edge.

He put his face up to hers, and Maria could see her wrinkle her nose at the stench of his breath.

"Hello, Wanda," Maria felt uncomfortable at the tone of his voice, and it looked like Wanda did too.

"H-hello papa." Wanda looked absolutely terrified, and Maria wanted more than anything to give the small child a hug at that moment.

"Darling, Wanda is ill. Would you come get your supper," Wanda's mother intervened. Thankfully, ber father nodded, drawing his face away from the little girl. However, he did slap her across the cheek.

Maria winced at the slap, and she could see Mrs Maximoff wincing too. Wanda just became her head submissively. 

* * *

The scene melted away, leaving them to stand in the bare room.

Maria turned to see Steve looking pale, Bucky and Sam looking close to being sick, Peter's eyes filled with sadness, and Tony looked angry.

She could see Natasha's expressionless face, but knew that inside, the woman was fighting with herself and her memories.

Carol was still gazing at the spot little Wanda had been in, a look of sadness spreading through her features.

The next door popped up, and opened. 

It was the same room as last time, but different; the sofa had moved to be replaced my a table, and sitting at that table, eating was the Maximoff family.

Tony's heart dropped. 

Wanda and Pietro looked around ten, and their parents looked decades older than they had int he last memory.

They were idly chatting, though the conversation was slightly tense.

Suddenly, a huge crash sounded, and an explosion rocked the building, creating a hole in the floor which Mr and Mrs Maximoff went in.

Wanda helped as she was thrown back, and Tony wanted to look away, but couldn't manage it.

Pietro grabbed his sister, and hauled them both under the bed, where they sat shaking.

The next shell hit, but didn't go off. 

_Stark_ could be read, clear as day on it, and it was in that moment he understood why Wanda had hated him at first.

To this ten year old girl who had just lost her parents, who was fearing for her life, the only logical person that could have caused this was Stark.

He buried his face in his hands as the image melted away.


	3. Teenage rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's teenage years leading up to HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW homophobic Language, Malnutrition and mentioned rape

They all stared at each other. 

Carol looked like tears were threatening to spill, Peter was actually crying- Nat laying a comforting hand on his shoulder- Bucky waa still staring at the spot where young Wanda had laid, the wreckage of her home all around her.

Tony's head was in his hands, and Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Tones, it wasn't your-"

"My fault?" Tony raised his head, "No. Ans I get that, I dont blame myself. But I do blame myself for blaming her for blaming me. Because from that perspective the most logical answer would be it's my fault. And i know its not buy I get why she hated me at first," Tony said.

Steve nodded, looking down, and they stood in uncomfortable silence before the next door popped open.

Two children lay on the streets of Sokovia, snuggled up together with a thin blanket laid over them both.

It was snowing, and the two- Sam guessed 13 year olds- were shivering.

The girl was weakly leaning over the boy, who was sheltering her body from the snow. A shout came from the other end of the street, and Pietro looked up to see soldiers marching down the street. 

He backed himself and Wanda into a doorway, using the blanket to shield them both from the marching soldiers.

A soldier stopped, the rest carrying on, and snatched the blanket from them. Pietro cowered, still shielding Wanda, as the soldier leant down and touched Wanda's pale cheek.

"Such a pretty little girl," he crooned, and Sam winced at the way he looked at Wanda, feeling a wave of protection for the girl he loved like a sister.

"Get off her," Pietro hissed, and the man gave him a viscous back hand, that made him fall back.

"No," Wanda yelped, moving weakly to help her brother.

"Stay." The man spat at her, and she meekly froze in place, "Now you would be fun to play with...its a shame all you really are is a skinny faggot."

Wanda flinched at the words, and the man laughed before going to join his fellow soldiers.

He took their blanket.

* * *

Sam felt shock and disgust, and looking around, he could see the others felt it too.

"Was that HYDRA?" Peter asked

"No. That must have been...the enemy army? I dont know," Bucky answered, "but it wasn't HYDRA. HYDRA...would have taken them both."

Peter nodded, knowing the implications of this statement.

Another door popped open, and the were slightly cautious to go through this one as they weren't sure what kind of emotional torture this memory would unleash on them.

A fifteen year old Wanda ran away from a man who looked like a shopkeeper-he was chasing her and she was holding a loaf of bread which she had clearly stolen.

Pietro emerged from an alley, carrying a paper bag that held some kind of fruit.

He joined her, and they ran from the older man, who was slowing down.

Eventually, they lost him, but carried on running. If Bucky had to geuss, he would say they did this almost every day. 

They ran blindly, crashing into a man. 

Bucky winced at the HYDRA symbol on his jacket.

"S-s-sorry sir," Wanda stuttered. 

"Child. Why were you running?"

"The man was following us," Pietro explained.

The HYDRA officer took it their shabby, too small clothes and their skinny bodies.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, sir," Pietro answered.

"Ah. You have no home, then?" They both nodded, "well, we could change that. If you come with us, we will make you special. We will give you power. If you come with us, the children born in Sokovia will know nothing but full bellies and happy homes. You will change the world."

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other, and nodded.

"Good."

The scene melted away.

* * *

"I didn't know that's what they told her," Maria spoke.

"Yeah. They didn't tell her the truth. She volunteered to a lie," Natasha agreed.

"She was just a kid," Steve added.

The others nodded, and a silence filled the empty scene. It was sorrowful; they were still trying to get over what they had seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda dragged her through the mud I'm sorry guys


	4. HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's time at HYDRA is shown with small snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Homophobia and violence ig

They stepped into a large dark room, and a light snapped on in the corner.

Wanda sat there in a chair as they injected something into her.

She screamed with agony.

They just laughed

Another corner lit up, and Wanda was in a cell with another girl.

They were talking, laughing.

Another corner, Wanda was in the chair again, they were cutting her opened, injecting liquids into her as she screamed with pain.

Another light, she was back in the cell with the girl.

Wanda was lying on her bed, bloodstained bandages covering her arms.

Her head was in the girl's lap and she stroked her hair soothingly.

Wanda muttered a word, "Pietro"

Another light flew on, and the stone was sitting there.

"Touch it." A Doctor said curtly.

Wanda obeyed, and as soon as she touched it she was thrown back, the stone emitted a light that seeped into her. 

The doctors rushed over.

"Shes alive"

"Take her to her cell."

Back in the cell, Wanda was unconscious, they other girl leaning over her.

"Wanda?"

Wanda groggily opened her eyes, "yes?"

"Oh, good." The other girl smiled at Wanda, and Carol noticed their faces were very close.

Their lips touched, and the kiss was cut short by the door being thrown open

They were in a new room, and a man had a gun to the other girl's head.

Wanda was sobbing.

"Lift the table," the man said

"W-what?" 

"Lift it! Or I kill her." 

Wanda attempted to lift the table with her powers, but could barely move it. 

Carol could see her face scrunched up in concentration. 

Wanda fell to her knees, and another man twisted her head as the trigger was pulled on the other girl.

Wanda's scream left her body, reverberating around, and Carol wanted nothing more than to hug her at that moment.


End file.
